A Special Day
by WriterChild
Summary: Jade hates birthdays, so maybe, just maybe, Beck thought he could turn today into a celebration of something else. Rated T. Because I just want to be safe, although I think this is basically pure fluff. One-shot. (My first Bade)


Jade hates birthdays. Everyone knows that. Unfortunately, Beck loved them and although he had complied with Jade in previous years not to celebrate, this year was different. Whether she liked it or not. She was celebrating. After all, this was Senior year and come September, Beck would be flying to New York to attend The New York Academy of Dramatic arts and Jade, well, she was staying in LA after deciding to try her hand in the film making business.

Of course Beck knew better than to make a big deal over Jade's birthday at school. He didn't tape balloons or a banner to her locker. That morning as Jade stood at her locker, cramming books and end of year projects into the right space, Beck wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Happy Birthday," he whispered in her ear, ignoring the elicit growl she gave him in response. "You're still coming over tonight right?"

Jade rolled her eyes and gave her boyfriend a stern look, "I do not want to celebrate my-"

"We're not," Beck lied turning and walking away.

Jade arrived at Beck's RV at 8:00 on the nose and let herself in. "Beck?" She called out as she entered the house on wheels.

Beck popped his head around the curtain that separated his living space from the bedroom. "Just one second, just let me grab my jacket."

_'Jacket?'_ Jade thought to herself, "Jacket? We're not staying here, I brought like, four different versions of The Chainsaw Massacre."

Beck stepped out from behind the curtain and laughed. "Toss them on the couch, we'll be back eventually, you can give me nightmares with those later, for now, we have somewhere to be."

The hint of a smirk on Beck's face gave Jade a bad feeling, but she silently took Beck's hand and let him lead her from the RV to his car. She never really understood why he needed both, Cat had a point the day she asked him why he didn't just drive to school in his house, although she'd never admit she agreed with the logic.

As they stopped outside of the passenger door, Beck pulled out a blindfold and Jade protested. "You are not, in any shape or form putting a blindfold on me. And we are not celebrating my birthday, so we might as well go back inside the RV and put on a movie."

Beck just laughed and tied the blindfold around Jade's eyes and she groaned, she was trying to be a better girlfriend to Beck. She didn't want to lose him again, so she silently climbed in to the car and bit back her remarks about what a gank he was becoming for making her do something she didn't want too. The car ride was silent, Beck knew Jade was mad and Jade knew that the silent treatment was the only way she could prove her point.

When they arrived at their destination, Beck took Jade's hand and led her through a path, the wood chips and rocks crumbling beneath her feet making her stop in her tracks. "Okay, seriously, where the hell are we?"

Beck reached up and loosened the knot he had tied, letting the blindfold fall around her neck, revealing a forest. "We're in a forest, you had to put me in a blindfold to bring me to a forest, this is your idea of a good night, this," Jade motioned to the trees and the dirt. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, of course it doesn't look like much, but that's only because you were being- Just follow me okay?" Beck's voice pleaded for Jade to give this a chance so she nodded and looked around, sure Jade liked forests, but she definitely liked being indoors with a good horror flick way more.

By the time the two had walked the rest of the path, they were met with a picnic table, covered in all of Jade's favourite foods, white Christmas lights strung up around them illuminating the area. "You just left food sitting out for animals to get at and dirt to fly into and now you expect me to eat it?" Was all Jade could think to respond with, causing Beck to laugh.

"Of course not, I asked Sinjin to help, he left just as we got here, you didn't see him because-"

"I was blindfolded, yeah, I'm fully aware. What I'm not aware of is when you and that little creep became friends." Beck started to tell Jade about the Drag Racing and how Sinjin actually wasn't that bad of a guy, but Jade held up a hand to stop him. "You're going to make me sick and disturbed by the thought of the two of you being friends, so please, stop while you're ahead."

Beck laughed and took a seat at the picnic table, patiently waiting for Jade to sit down too and when she realized that she really had no way out of this, she sat at the seat opposite Beck.

"Today," Beck began. "Is a special day."

"I told you I hate birthday's and I don't want to celebrate, I mean seriously, what is there to celebrate, another year older, another year closer to death. Birthdays are a waste of time." Jade ranted, Beck patiently waiting for her to finish as he pulled out a cake box from the small cooler next to the table.

"Well, I thought maybe if you didn't want to celebrate today as your birthday, maybe we could use today to celebrate something else?"

"What, the day we miraculously didn't die from food you left not only in Sinjin's care, but outside on top of that."

"No," Beck said laughing, "I was thinking more along the lines of, celebrating the day I did this," Beck opened the top of the box, a round cake with black icing and a blood red coloured heart on top. The perfect Jade cake, at least he thought it was when he picked it out from a small mostly unknown bakery in West Hollywood that specialized in unusual cakes.

Jade looked down at the cake and he jaw dropped, written in red above the heart was a question she thought that no one would ever love her enough to ask.

_**'Will you marry me?'**_

Jade choked a little and looked up at Beck, who had taken the moment that Jade stared at the cake, to pull out another box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a while gold back with a black diamond in the center, surrounded by a bunch of other tiny white ones.

"Well, Jade West, will you marry me?"

Jade shook her head no and Beck shut the box, pulling himself from the picnic table and running his hands through his hair as he paced back and fourth. "What do you mean no? I went through all this, I- I picked out a cake and a ring and I thought you loved me! God I am such an idiot!" He shouted, turning to face Jade who was now standing in front of him.

"Beck, I love this, I do."

Beck just scoffed and watched Jade wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. "But, this," she said pointing between them. "You're going to New York, you're going to find someone better, someone prettier, someone, someone nicer. And you'll forget all about me. If you give me this ring, you're just going to be taking it back again in six months and I can't let myself go through that. I can't!" Jade screamed back, Beck not fazed at all my the fierce tone in her voice.

"I'm not going to New York!"

"Wait, what?" Jade's voice was quiet now as she studied Beck, curious. "What do you mean, you told me last month that you were going to New York, you got accepted to The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

Beck took a step forward and looked Jade straight in the eyes, "I called them, asked them for a transfer in my file to The Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts. I don't want to leave you," Beck admitted as he watch Jade's features soften.

Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend who stood stiff.

"Ask me again," Jade said as she pulled back. "Please, ask me again."

Beck hesitated for a moment before dropping to one knee and opening the box once more. "Jade West, I love you with all my heart and I know that I will never want anyone else but you, will you please, do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Jade nodded, tears streaming down her face as she lunged herself at the boy on the ground. "Yes! A million scissors, yes!"

Beck slipped the ring on Jade's finger and she laid her head on his chest, admiring it and him. The cake, the food and that fact that they were laying on dirt and rocks forgotten.

* * *

**This is my very first Beck/Jade fic, it's a one-shot, because I don't know how well I do writing the two of them. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Xo**


End file.
